Best Friend
by RavenPhoniex
Summary: It's obvious Sango wants InuYasha...but what if the closet she can get is Sesshomaru? Will she take second best or will she chase after InuYasha regardless of his connection to Kagome and two children?


Best Friend's Brother

By: RavenPhoniex

_The flames licked at the sides of the pit. InuYasha was the only one awake; his wife lay against his chest listening to the intonation of his heart. Shippo, his adoptive son, sat on his free side, red hair unbound, dancing as the wind blew slightly. Last but not least was Kyuki. She was in his arms sucking her thumb; her vibrant golden eyes were closed as she slept in daddy's arms. How did he manage to get everything I wanted? He noticed me staring and raised a raven eyebrow, despite his silver mane. He didn't dare speak, the vibrations of his voice posed a threat to the sleeping child in his arms. Miroku lay on the other side of the flame, his wife wrapped within his arms. After we'd beaten Naraku everything went downhill, it still stung to think about it…but I was more or less over it, he found more appeal in young Rin. She'd grown up to be beautiful, her hair reached her lower back, and danced whenever she laughed or made the slightest movement. Her eyes sparkled like chocolate diamonds and her smile made the toughest of men go weak at their knees. She was still developing in all honesty, only thirteen years of age, but Sesshomaru gave her up the day she stepped into womanhood, claiming no child of his would be an old maid. He'd been wary about giving her to the likes of Miroku, but with a few good words from us and her pleas, he'd given in. I watched them now, I harbored no ill feelings toward the girl, she was young, she was naïve…she married him out of fear of growing old without a thing to show for it. She had the exact fear all women had; she didn't want to work until she died at sixty. I was on my way to that exact future, I hadn't been proposed to any farther than what Miroku promised, which had always been a lie. Even still…I wasn't bitter, I knew that we weren't meant to be, no point in being upset over something like that, even if I did love him with my whole heart. I had no right, no reason. InuYasha chanced a few words, removing the child from his chest and situating her in his lap so that she was safe and supported in a leg prison.

"Why are you looking at me?" he said it softly, but it carried as much sarcasm as any other statement he'd ever made.

"I was thinking," I admitted, "about how you got everything I ever wanted."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

We fell back into silence, sleep eventually took him. I watched him doze off, watched his head bob before dropping to his chest. It was those eyes that struck me though…they were a striking amber color. There was always a pang when I saw them, something about them peaked my desire. It almost didn't matter that he belonged to Kagome, that he was in love with her, and had two kids. It was never the fact that Miroku got away that made me bitter, it was the fact that InuYasha was never obtainable that made me crazy. I know it was sick…after all we'd been through everyone rooted for Kagome, but what if I wanted him more, what if I'd give anything to lay on his chest. What if my heart was directly in tune to his? I guess that didn't matter, so I closed my eyes and let sleep take me as well. It was my only solace.

Rustling in the bushes and a one sided argument woke me from my slumber. InuYasha had gone, leaving his child in the care of his wife. Miroku was also gone, his young wife stayed beneath a blanket, asleep. I had no desire to awaken Kagome or protect her, but I wouldn't let my jealousy get to me, I picked up my boomerang bone only to be faced by the man in white. Sesshomaru stood before me, his creepy little imp thing fell from the brush complaining about something.

"How pitiful…asleep past dawn makes for human omelets," he warned gliding around me to inspect Rin.

"You have no right to appear here unannounced!" I yelled, he knew I was caught off guard. My hair, usually pulled back into a ponytail, was free and wild, flowing as I spoke.

"Who's to say I don't," he asked his voice just as quiet as it usually was.

"I do, now step away from the girl,"

Miroku now stood in the opening of our camp, his staff in hand. InuYasha carried a barrel of rice on his back like a mule, without breaking a sweat. Miroku rushed over to Rin holding her within his arms. After her marriage with Miroku he'd conditioned her to fear demons and to hate Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes, the fear not registering so early on…as light streamed in through those eyes of hers she began to truly see. Before long she understood that Sesshomaru was not InuYasha and she screamed. He seemed taken aback, he knew she was conditioned, but maybe some small part of him was hoping that it was a myth and that it wasn't true. She lashed out against him, throwing a teapot, one that he easily dodged, guarded amber eyes watched her every move. Blue light shot out of her hands, time slowed down…Kagome had taught her to harvest the spiritual energy within and now he was directly in the way of the stream. I don't know why I did what I did, maybe because I knew he was as close to InuYasha as I would ever get, or because I didn't want him to die because I like him a little without his relation having anything to do with it. Either way it went I ran into the way, praying I had enough good in me to not be fried by the light. I was too young to die, but then again…if I did? Who would care?

_**AN:/: let me know what you think it's a random idea I had, it'll only be a few chapters long if my muses act right :D bye review!**_


End file.
